OS Zeo x Damian (Beyblade)
by AkamatsuKaede
Summary: Zeo Abyss et Damian Hart, membres d'une même équipe mais si différents et éloignés l'un de l'autre. Que se passerait-il s'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux juste quelques instants en dehors de tous leurs devoirs et de leur dévouement pour la Star Breaker ?


Salut tout le monde. Cette fois-ci je suis de retour avec un OS tout simple sur Damian et Zeo dans Beyblade Metal Masters. Ce n'est pas mon OTP mais je le trouve bien sympathiques ensemble étant donné que ces deux personnages sont mes préférés. L'histoire se passe pendant leur formation durant les championnats du monde de Beyblade. Je l'ai écris sans prise de tête, il n'y a pas de scènes hot et c'est assez philosophique. Sympatoche à lire quand on a rien à faire xD Laissez-moi vos avis ! Bisous 3

**PDV Interne : Zeo **

« Masamune… Espèce de traître ! Je te hais ! Pendant que je fais tout mon possible pour sauver Toby, toi tu… Bon sang. Tu fais copain-copain avec les japonais. Et tu as l'air de bien t'amuser. »

Je serre les dents. Il est quatre heures du matin. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est insupportable. Je suis pourtant épuisé. Mais la haine prend le dessus sur tout. Parfois j'arrive à ne pas y penser, mais là c'est plus fort que moi. Chaque jour qui passe est difficile. Ici à l'académie HD, l'entraînement est dur. Les gens semblent étrangers à tout sentiments humains. Et moi j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, pour Toby. Je prends sur moi. Je n'ai personne à qui me confier. Je suis seul.

Je donne un coup contre mon coussin, et soupire. Impossible de dormir… Je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers la fenêtre. J'ouvre les stores. L'air frais de la nuit vient alors se percuter contre mon corps brûlant de colère. Je parviens à me détendre. Je décide finalement de sortir dehors, quelques minutes…

A ma plus grande surprise, je n'étais pas seul. Je reconnaîtrais cette silouhette entre mille. Malgré sa petite taille, il est unique en son genre.

« Damian...Hart ? »

Il était assis sur des escaliers, dos à moi. J'étais très étonné de le voir là. Il regardait l'horizon, l'air vide. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas entendu arriver, ou alors il s'en moque. Après tout, je n'ai aucun amis ici. Nous avons un but différent et des principes opposés. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec lui, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que seul le pouvoir l'intéresse. Il n'est pas le chouchou du pour rien. Néanmoins, il est dehors comme moi ce soir. A-t-il lui aussi quelques tracas ? Ca lui arriverait même à lui d'éprouver de la solitude ? Après tout c'est un jeune garçon comme moi. Même si il est assez effrayant, on est quand même partenaires d'équipe. Il ne me fera rien. Je reste un élément précieux pour les recherches du docteur. Nous avons un accord. Damian ne le brisera pas.

« Damian. »

Il se retourna à moitié. Il avait des petites cernes. Il me regarda pas plus longtemps que deux secondes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-là ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Sympa. Pas très bavard. Contrairement à ses combats où il aime beaucoup mettre son adversaire plus bas que terre que ce soit verbalement ou avec des victoires écrasantes. Il est si calme à l'académie mais méconnaissable sur le terrain. Est-ce là sa vraie personnalité, ou l'inverse ?

Pendant que je me posais plusieurs questions sur le mystère que représente Damian Hart à mes yeux, j'avais de plus en plus froid. En revanche je n'avais plus du tout envie de dormir maintenant que j'étais débout, et l'idée de me rallonger et de penser de nouveau à mes problèmes et à la rage que j'épprouve envers Masamune me donnait envie de rester aux côtés de Damian. Etrangement, c'était plutôt ironique de ma part étant donné que de base il m'effraie. Mais son calme de ce soir le rend attirant.

Hein ? Euh, attends… « Attirant » ? La fatigue me donne de drôles d'idées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux en fait ? »

Damian me sortit immédiatemment de mes pensées saugrenues. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé et mis debout face à moi. Ses yeux gris perçants me regardaient avec un air un peu aggressif. Sa petite taille m'obligeait à baisser la tête pour le regarder en retour. Je reculai d'un pas instinctivement.

« Euh… Pardon. »

Mais pourquoi je m'excuse ?

« Je ne voulais rien. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis sorti, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici.

\- Je vois. »

Il s'écarta et commença à rentrer.

« Tu vas dormir ?

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, donc ouais. »

Déjà…

« Et si tu restais ? »

Il fit les gros yeux et se retourna.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?

\- On est membres de la même équipe mais on ne se parle jamais. Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à se connaître ? »

Moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais une telle proposition à un type comme lui. Mais je ne résiste pas à son regard froid. Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, et attrapa violemment mon col. J'eus un frisson de terreur.

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas ici pour me faire des amis. Et encore moins avec un faible dans ton genre, tu piges ? Alors retourne pleurer dans le système de perfectionnement et reste à ta place. »

Je fis la grimace. Non mais j'y crois pas ! De quel droit se permet-il de m'insulter de la sorte ? Inconscient et sans doute fatigué inconsciemment, j'attrapai violemment son poignet.

« Certes, je ne supporte pas ce foutu système. Toi en revanche à ce que je vois tu ne supportes pas l'idée qu'on s'intéresse à toi en dehors des combats beyblade. »

Oula, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

« Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air quelque peu étonné.

\- Pourtant avec Jack ça a l'air d'aller. Serait-ce juste parce qu'il supporte le système de perfectionnement lui ? Ou alors parce qu'il est autant perché que toi ? »

Damian arracha un petit rictus.

« Parce que tu penses être normal toi ? »

Il se serva de son autre main pour m'attraper le bras et me le tordre à moitié pour ne pas me le casser. Je lâchai un petit gémissement de douleur. Il arriva facilement à me maîtriser. Pourtant avec sa petite taille, il ne devrait pas être aussi fort…

« Peut-être que tu es le plus fou de nous trois après tout… Tu es venu ici de ton plein gré. »

Suite à ça, il me lâcha et se retourna de nouveau en direction de l'entrée des dortoirs.

« Tu insinues que tu n'as pas eu le choix… ? Demandai-je avec pitié.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. »

Il me dit ceci avec un ton sec, et commença à partir une bonne fois pour toute.

« Moi non-plus, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. »

Ma phrase semblait l'avoir perturbé un peu car il avait ralenti sa marche. Il ne devait pas aussi bien me connaître que ce qu'il devait penser. Décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, je m'empressai de le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on termine une conversation.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bavard, Zeo Abyss.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi perspicace, Damian Hart. »

Il pouffa de nouveau. L'ambiance était particulière, nous n'avions vraiment pas l'habitude de parler tous les deux, et seuls. Dans cette académie nous sommes toujours surveillés.

« Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Parce que tu penses vraiment que je serais d'accord avec ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis oui.

\- Mais tu n'as pas dis non.

\- Pas faux. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de sourire comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu m'as demandé si je pensais que t'étais d'accord. Mais tu n'as pas dis non toi non-plus.

\- C'est vrai… Etonnant. »

Il passa sa main rapidement dans ses cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à le cerner mais j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de cacher sa vraie personnalité. C'est comme si il avait une barrière qui le protégeait des autres.

« Et dire que Jack me répétait sans cesse que tu avais peur de moi, me dit-il amusé.

\- Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très chaleureux.

\- Effectivement, c'est pour ça que tu devrais t'en aller.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Pendant une seconde, j'eus l'impression de le voir rougir. Mais à cause de l'obscurité je ne pouvais pas vérifier ça. Damian au final était un garçon comme moi avec des sentiments. J'en suis persuadé. Son vécu l'a juste rendu ainsi.

« Je te répète que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas amis, me dit-il toujours en se rapprochant de sa chambre au bout du couloir.

\- Et nous ne le deviendrons pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Tu n'as pas dis non. »

Enfin arrivés, il posa sa main sur sa poignée de porte. Il me regarda une nouvelle fois.

« Tu m'as raccompagné mais ça ne servait à rien. Je vais dormir à présent.

\- Je ne peux pas voir ta chambre ?

\- Non.

\- Ah... »

Cette fois, il avait été clair. Je baissais les yeux. Tout en continuant de me regarder, il soupirait. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissa à moitié ouverte.

« Viens, mais pas longtemps. Je suis fatigué.

\- Tiens, l'impitoyable Damian Hart a eu pitié de moi ? Wow, quel honneur.

\- En fait tu vas sortir.

\- Non ! C'est bon, haha. »

J'entrai. Elle était comme la mienne, quelconque.

« Rien d'extraordinaire, tu vois ? Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- A l'académie HD ils ne nous ménagent pas. Ils ne nous laissent même pas le loisir de « perfectionner » notre chambre.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi drôle, me dit-il. Mais personne n'est là pour avoir le plaisir de décorer sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance.

\- Et pourtant, j'ai quand même quelques petites affaires personnelles.

\- Comme tout le monde, affirma-t-il.

\- Pourtant tu n'en as vraiment pas beaucoup, lui dis-je en explorant les environs.

\- Certes, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu lui ressembles.

\- A qui ?

\- A ta chambre. »

Damian me regarda, surpris et interloqué par ma remarque.

« Elle a l'air vide, comme toi. Quand on la voit on se dit qu'on ne peut rien ressentir. Et pourtant, elle comporte un lit douillé. Un coussin. Des petites attentions réconfortantes. C'est quand on commence à s'intéresser à elle qu'on se rend compte qu'elle est intéressante. »

Damian ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux ronds.

« Wow j'ai l'impression d'entendre Jack parler. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu baraguouines. »

Je me rapprochai de lui et de son lit par la même occasion.

« Ce que je veux dire par là, Damian, c'est que je suis sûr que tu as pleins de qualités. Les gens qui te voient de l'extérieur ne voient que ce que tu veux leur montrer. C'est-à-dire ta grandeur et ta force absolue. Néanmoins quand on te voit sous un autre œil, on se rend compte que tu es bien plus que ça. »

Le contraste de la lune avec le ciel sombre étoilé que laissait transparaître sa fenêtre grande ouverte ne laissait plus aucun doutes. Damian rougissait. Ses doigts se crispaient sur ses cuisses. Il détourna rapidement la tête.

« Je... »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Je l'avais mis dans l'embarras. J'attrapai ses joues avec mes mains. Son visage si doux me fascinait.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, lui dis-je. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas différents. »

Soudain, Damian attrapa mes bras et me fit voler sur le lit avec une force impressionnante. Il se leva et me regarda avec un air sombre.

« Au contraire, je pense que nous sommes très différents. Voir complètement opposés. Tu essayes de me cerner mais je vois que tu n'y arrives pas. Tout comme moi je n'arrive pas à te cerner non-plus. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui l'écoutai sans rien dire.

« Nous ne savons pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre, reprit-il. Je te voyais comme un trouillard aveuglé par l'obsession qu'il éprouve pour son ami. Le seul truc qui me plaît chez toi, Zeo Abyss, c'est ta façon de complètement disjoncter. Car, vois-tu, ceci est mon véritable caractère. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'entre le bien et le mal, je suis le mal incarné. Je ne vis que pour la victoire et donc la défaite de mes adversaires. Je suis dans une équipe mais je n'ai pas d'alliés. Mon seul véritable ami, c'est le système de perfectionnement. Même le docteur Ziggurat, qui, comme tu pourrais le penser me considère comme sa pièce maîtresse, à toute autre chose en tête. J'ignore encore pour l'instant ce que c'est, mais moi, même Jack et toi, nous ne sommes que des pions sur son échéquier. Je ne compte pour personne contrairement à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme tu l'as dis. Et aussi, je... »

Je plaquai soudainement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je pus l'entendre glousser de surprise pendant une seconde. Je m'écartai rapidement de lui pour avoir sa tête en face de la mienne. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais avec une telle expression. Celle où tu découvres quelque chose de nouveau et d'agréable.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Toi aussi tu es parti trop loin pour moi, il n'y a pas que sur moi que Jack a déteint, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Mais pourquoi tu…

\- Pardon si je t'ai dégoûté. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, à vrai dire. Je risque de me faire tuer par toi à cause de ça, haha… Mais tu es très attachant, Damian. Rien à voir avec ce que je m'étais imaginé. »

Il fronçait les sourcils et avait un regard noir.

« Je vais prendre cher…Marmonnais-je.

\- T'as même pas idée. »

Il attrapa fermement mes joues et plaqua violemment sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout. Il se détacha.

« Haha, cette tête…Rit-il.

\- Mais Damian, tu…

\- J'avais envie de voir ça. »

Nous rigolâmes. Si un jour on m'avait dit que ça se passerait comme ça je n'y aurais jamais cru.

« Je suis pas en train de rêver là ? Ca me paraît trop iréel, demandais-je choqué.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé j'te signale. De base je voulais juste dormir. Et non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

\- Même moi je ne comprends pas tout, tu sais… Mais je suis heureux de m'être rapproché de toi. Même si parfois t'es une vraie enflure, haha.

\- Et toi t'es un vrai minable, mais bon tu as réussi à faire ce que personne n'a réussi à me faire. Toutes mes félicitations.

\- Je te remercie. Tu n'as jamais aimer quelqu'un ?

\- A part moi-même, non.

\- Je vois... »

Il me répondit avec un tel sérieux.

« Pourquoi toi ce n'était pas ton premier, tu embrasses n'importe qui comme ça ?

\- Pas du tout ! C'est la deuxième fois que j'embrasse quelqu'un.

\- Ah…

\- La première fois c'était avec un vieil ami, à cause d'un pari bidon... »

L'image de Masamune me revint en tête, cet imbécile.

« Celui qui est à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, un autre. Qui est parti dans un autre pays…

\- Je vois. »

Un silence s'installa entre nous.

« On devrait oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, enfin cette nuit, me dit-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je d'un air triste.

\- Mes objectifs ici n'ont pas changé. Au réveil je redeviendrais Damian Hart, capitaine de l'équipe Star Breaker.

\- Mais…

\- Non.

\- Ah, bah si c'est non alors... »

Je me levai du lit et le regardais une dernière fois. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il fit de même. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait sincèrement.

« Merci, Zeo.

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai compris certaines choses. Quand tout ça sera terminé, je verrais ce que je ferais.

\- Comme ?

\- Et bien… Comme par exemple me trouver de nouveaux objectifs… Pourquoi pas m'intéresser aux autres…

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

\- Oui, bonne nuit. Et adieu.

\- Adieu, Damian. »


End file.
